


I Come Prepared

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff I guess, Gen Work, Kinda storing for expansion, M/M, eh i dnt kno wat i did, i suck suck bad at tagging, just an idea, lets see, other characters mentioned but no one in the story till now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas the robot makes Dean laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Come Prepared

“Dude. I’m hungry. Very so. You got anything?”

“I come prepared,” intoned the robot, in this rusty and gravelly voice that always managed to put a smile on Dean Campbell’s face. He had nicknamed the robot Cas, defiant of the rule that they should not be given a different name than their designated numbers. It was a human thing to do, not for the tools and machines working for real people.

Cas was opening a compartment in his chest from which he took out a huge two patty burger that was still giving off steam, fries with ketchup in a small cup and a coke. Next he took out an actual pie dish that wafted it’s aroma of cinnamon and strawberry. Cas was a congression of tubes and wires, and the only real skin he had covered his face and feet for some reason. So he had to wear shoes, again, not a common occurrence among the robot populace of the city.

His eyes were these blue orbs that were vibrant and seemed to change in tone when it interacted with Dean. A gift from his grandfather on his 15th birthday, Cas was an old model for a young man of 22 to be still using. Both his mother and elder brother Sam offered to get him new ones, but he would not hear about it. Cas was special, and he was going to stay forever with Dean.

Dean made friends easily, even if he was somewhat atrocious at maintaining those friendships. Even then, he managed to garner a band of friends who were absolutely ok with any quirk of his as he was for them. Charlie, Ash, Pamela, Victor, Bela and Meg, Kevin, Jo, Garth and Balthazar were his best friends and one of the reasons they were is that they never laughed or sneered at Cas.

At the moment, he was feeling lethargic and tired over the all-nighter he pulled for Bobby, his godfather, who owned a law firm and where Dean interned. Two days before his 23rd birthday, he was feeling old. His childhood was marred by a dead father, but he was well loved by his whole family and stable in his life and conviction. Sam was married to his college sweetheart Jessica and they had announced that Jess had conceived at dinner the night before.

It would be awesome to be an uncle, and Dean was sure he would be a good uncle too. Just that the announcement made him realise that he was older than he was used to. No longer a teenager. People around him had changed. And so had he. But it was a bit surprising, that is all.

Biting into the burger as he sat on his bed, he looked into Cas’s face. Sometimes he would dream of Cas as a human they would sit and talk away. He still talked with Cas, but Cas was limited by the restriction placed on his vocabulary. He could say things, but not actually converse and Dean thought this was kind of shitty for Cas. He was a robot yes, but Dean had always considered Cas a friend, even though Cas had no concept of what makes one a friend.

“Cas, tell me a story.”

“I come prepared,” said Cas and he started to tell the stories of the three little piggies and the fox who huffed and puffed. Towards the end, Dean was laughing loudly as Cas doggedly ploughed on his rendition, his take on the squeal of the pigs absolutely hilarious in his monotone and his attempt to huff and puff sent Dean to the floor from the bed he was laughing so much.

“O my god! Cas! That was amazing. You are great. Heh heh. You could have done stand up comedy man. Seriously.”

Cas thrummed at Dean and said, “Your laugh is indicative of happiness. I find your happiness good. I come prepared.”

“Of course you do Cas, of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very badly written and grammar totally n utterly bad, hope to expand someday, for now, like a peek or somthng.


End file.
